Legacy of Darkness: Manako no Shin'en
by Shin'en no Tenshi
Summary: After successfully bringing Sasuke back from the Valley of the End, an unexpected opportunity shows itself. Leave the village that hated you for your entire life and learn your true legacy? Or stay in the village that hated you for...NaruHarem
1. Proposal

_**Title:**_ Legacy of Darkness: Manako no Shin'en  
_**Summary**_: After successfully bringing Sasuke back from the Valley of the End, an unexpected opportunity shows itself. Leave the village that hated you for your entire life and learn your true legacy? Or stay in the village that hated you for your entire life and wait for another betrayal from your best friend?. Naruto makes a choice that will affect the whole Shinobi World  
_**Author's Note:**_ I seriously need a Beta, if you are interested leave me a review or send me a PM. This plot bunny has been nagging me for the last few weeks. This will be a Naruharem story, I haven't decided the couples yet, if you want a character to participate in the Harem, leave me a review or send me a PM with the name

**BETA READER REQUIRED; PLEASE R&R**

**"Hey"** Jutsu or Kyuubi speaking  
'**_Hey_' **Inner Sakura or Kyuubi speaking on a mind  
"_Hey" _Flashback when stated  
'Hey' Thoughts

* * *

_**/----- Konoha's Hospital -----\**_

A certain blonde haired Konoha shinobi lay asleep on a hospital bed. Oblivious to the happenings of the outside world, especially of the beautiful woman sitting comfortably on the window sill, waiting for the boy to wake up...

_**/----- Naruto's Mindscape -----\**_

Kyuubi no Joko was supposed to be a beast of destruction, a giant beast who enjoyed war and the taste of flesh and blood; a beast who had no feelings, nor felt sympathy for anyone. If that was true, then why did that beast feel sympathy towards this blonde mortal and, even a little bit of respect towards him?

This was freaking Kyuubi out of her mind.

Yes, **HER**as in **FEMALE**.

Honestly, being a giant beast who enjoyed war and the taste of flesh and blood doesn't mean she has to be male, even eight tails and five tails were female as well; foolish mortals...

A small groan interrupted her train of thought; the boy before her had begun to wake up. At that moment she made a decision, protect and teach the boy. The boy looked around him confused before realization dawned upon him; the boy turned and looked at her.

**"It has been a while...Kit" **she spoke, still in her deep demonic voice

"Fox..." he replied, as she expected, not a single trace of fear was present on his voice.

**"You have matured...I think you're ready" **she said, earning a curious look from Naruto

"Ready?" he asked

**"Yes, ready to choose your path and...learn about your legacy" **she replied

"M-my legacy?!" he stuttered; she saw something at that very moment; his mask of happiness slipped away.

**"I think it's time for you to drop your mask, don't you think so...Naruto?" **she forced herself to say his name; she agreed to protect him, not befriend him; Naruto flinched.

"..."

**"It's time for you to leave this cursed village, this village has done nothing for you but try to kill you. You came back badly injured after fighting that Uchiha brat and you barely get medical attention; this village doesn't give a darn about what happens to you, they would have even made a party if you had died back there"**

There was no use denying that, Naruto knew Kyuubi was right

**"Kit...when you wake up, you'll see a woman sitting in your window sill; if you're ready to change your fate, and finally be recognized by who you are, not what you carry; talk to her and consider her proposition" **she had him, recognizance was something Naruto had looked for practically his entire life.

"Why are you telling me this fox?"

**"I have too much free time, so I began thinking about your possible future"**

"You should get yourself a girlfriend"

**"...I'm female..."**

"..." he fainted

"**Wow, I expected an outburst; I guess he really matured after his fight with the Uchiha boy; honestly, that boy is going to betray them sooner or later; his desire for revenge is larger than his desire to protect his village. For now, I must focus on the kit; I'm sure Mitsukai and Tenshi will raise him to be powerful, but I'll play a role too; it would be a waste to let all my demonic chakra rot here after all"**

_**/----- Konoha's Hospital -----\**_

Naruto suddenly woke up; he had received a very perturbing bit of information from Kyuubi.

"HE IS FEMALE?!?!" he yelled, not able to contain his shock, after all, who wouldn't be shocked if he or she learnt that the Demon Lord trapped inside your stomach, a giant beast who enjoys war and the taste of flesh and blood was actually a **FEMALE**

'_Woman sitting in your window sill' _he remembered

He turned towards the window, there, on the window sill, was a unbelievable pretty woman. She had short light purple hair, its color lingering between violet and pink; she was wearing a black kimono and hakama, and a white obi. She had a thin katana strapped on her back, partially hidden by the white sleeveless haori she was wearing. She had a forehead protector strapped on her right arm, it had a weird design; two wings were sprouting from a diamond.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Uzumaki Naruto" she said in a gentle, yet commanding voice.

"Um…Ohayou…who are you?" he asked, was she the person Kyuubi was talking about; the woman smiled

"Sorry for my lack of manners, I'm Hikari Mitsukai" she bowed, he followed the suit "Pleased to meet you, Naruto-kun"

"Pleased to meet you too, Mitsukai-san" Naruto said, his weariness with this woman instantly disappearing "Why are you here?"

Her smile instantly fell.

"I'm aware of how the people here treat you, Naruto-kun." She said, Naruto flinched "That's why I've come to make you a proposition"

"A proposition?" he repeated

"Yes, I've come under orders of the future Nidaime Yamikage; we want you to help us in the reconstruction of Yamigakure no Sato and, rightfully claim your legacy"

"Legacy?" he asked

"Yes, your legacy as the son of our late Hokage…Uzumaki Kuchina, Shidaime Yamikage of Yamigakure no Sato" she said

Saying that Naruto was shocked was an understatement; HER MOTHER WAS THE KAGE OF ANOTHER VILLAGE?!?

"You didn't know?" Mitsukai asked; Naruto only shook his head.

"So…what do you say, will you join us and, eventually succeed the Nidaime Yamikage?" she asked, carefully watching Naruto's reaction. He was shocked, happy and, even angry. She couldn't blame the boy, being treated like trash by the villagers and, even having his legacy hidden; she would be crushing something by now.

"I'll go, you know about my…about her" he said pointing at his stomach.

"Her?" she asked, don't tell me Kyuubi is…

"Kyuubi, he is a **SHE!**" Naruto said, at least he wasn't the only one shocked by the news

"Oh my God, that's…disturbing"

"Yup, now you understand why I woke up yelling like a little girl"

"I'm going to have nightmares for a few weeks" she said, earning a little laugh from Naruto

'**HEY, I resent that' **Kyuubi said in a booming voice, the strange thing is that Mitsukai also heard him

"Honestly, you are a giant beast who…"

'…**enjoys war and the taste of flesh and blood was actually a ****FEMALE****; were you going to say that?'**

"Well, YES!"

'**Stupid Human…or at least half human; I'm impressed you're able to hear me'**

"Hehehe, any of my village would be able to hear you if you yell like that"

'**Hmm…interesting'**

"You can listen to her?" Naruto asked

"Yup"

"Wow"

'**You humans are boring, I'll take a nap, and if you disturb me I'll give you a headache the size of your Hokage's tower'**

After a short silence, Mitsukai spoke

"So…shall we go, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, I really don't have many things so we may go right now" he said, jumping out of his bed and shamefully falling on his face

Mitsukai giggled

"Come on, hop into my back, we'll be out of the village in no time" he did as he was told

"You understand what'll happen if you do this Naruto-kun?" she asked seriously

"Yes, I don't care if I become a missing-nin, I'm coming with you" he answered with a grin; she smiled and hoped out of the window.

Unknowingly to them, somebody was watching the whole thing outside the hospital, she ran and to the Hokage tower, she needed reinforcements.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, The ending was a little bit rushed. I apologize for my grammar, English isn't my first language. As I said before, I NEED a beta. If you are interested leave me a review or send me a PM.

Your reviews are what inspire me to continue, if you like my story; then leave me a review; flames are welcome, but not the kind saying 'You Svck' or something like that. Those flames will be ignored


	2. Escape

_**Title:**_ Legacy of Darkness: Manako no Shin'en  
_**Chapter Two:**_ Escape  
_**Summary**_: After successfully bringing Sasuke back from the Valley of the End, an unexpected opportunity shows itself. Leave the village that hated you for your entire life and learn your true legacy? Or stay in the village that hated you for your entire life and wait for another betrayal from your best friend?. Naruto makes a choice that will affect the whole Shinobi World  
_**Author's Note:**_ Yay, YellowDemonFlash has volunteered to be my Beta!. Once again, this will be a NaruHarem story, I haven't decided the couples yet, if you want a character to participate in the Harem, leave me a review or send me a PM with the name

**Thank you YellowDemonFlash, without you this would****n't have been readable.  
**

* * *

"Yo!" -- Talking  
_'Yo!' -- Thinking_  
**"Yo!" -- Kyuubi/Inner Sakura Talking**  
_**'Yo!' -- Kyuubi Thinking**_

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato's Gondaime Hokage was not a morning person. Usually at this time of the morning you would find her sleeping on her desk. That's exactly how Anko found her; slumped on her desk, a little bit of drool coming out her mouth, dampening her 'precious' paperwork.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Anko yelled, opening the door forcefully with a kick; Tsunade jumped from her chair and instinctively punched a stack of paperwork.

"What's the matter?" she asked, still drowsy from her earlier nap

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped from the hospital by an unknown kunoichi, they're heading towards the exit as we speak" Anko reported.

"Did she had any defining features?" Tsunade asked, already calling an ANBU squad

"Yes Hokage-sama, she had short purple hair, some shades lighter than mine; she had a white haori over her clothes. I couldn't see her face"

"Thank you Anko. Follow me, we are going to stop her" Tsunade said before jumping over the window, Anko following suit.

Mitsukai and Naruto were rapidly approaching the city's square; since Mitsukai had detected a spy when they jumped out of the hospital, she concluded that there would undoubtedly be a confrontation. That's why they were racing towards the main gate instead of jumping over the wall or blowing a zone.

As they approached they saw about fifteen figures standing at the gate. She stopped once they were about 15 meters from the gate.

The major threats were Tsunade, Gondaime Hokage of Konohagure, along with Special Jounin Anko, Copy-cat Kakashi, and ten ANBU; the lesser threats were a pink haired girl and a female Hyuuga; they were probably low chunnin level.

"Leave Naruto alone and step aside; you have no chance of escaping alive" Tsunade yelled

Mitsukai smiled

"Naruto is coming willingly with me, I'm not taking anybody against their will, am I Naruto?" she asked, the small blonde shook his head. Tsunade was speechless.

"What are you doing Naruto?" she asked

Naruto scowled before glaring at her.

"Why should I stay in a village that hates me, a village that tried to kill me a countless number of times since the day I was born?" he asked, his eyes turning dark with every word he said "I'm finally being given the chance to know my legacy and be accepted for who I am, not what I carry…I have decided to take that chance; even if it means giving up my dream about becoming Hokage of this village"

"…"

"Naruto…"

"N-naruto-kun…"

"Brat…I understand…"

"You are just like your mother…she would have been proud…"

Mitsukai smiled sadly and nodded at Naruto, she was about to continue advancing when Tsunade's chakra flared

"You'll not leave with the boy…I WON'T LET YOU!" she yelled, her chakra flared even more "You are aware, that even if you're stronger than me, you'll not be able to overpower two of our finest ninja, ten ANBU members and two of our most talented Kunoichi"

"I'm aware of that Hokage-sama" Mitsukai said, turning serious.

"If you don't let us go I'll have to play a game of tag…" she said, receiving confused stares from the people present. Slowly her smiled became devious "…with the villagers of course"

"Nani?" the small army chorused; Mitsukai reached for her sword.

"In other words, if you don't let us go…I'LL KILL THE VILLAGERS" she touched the hilt of her sword and her chakra flared, enveloping her in a white aura. Tsunade disappeared from her spot and reappeared in front of Mistukai.

"I GOT YOU!" Tsunade bellowed, driving one chakra enhanced punch into Mitsukai's stomach, she punched mere air

"You are somewhat slow, Gondaime Hokage" Mitsukai whispered, placing the blade of her sword against Tsunade's neck. Tsunade smirked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"Kage bunshin…" Mitsukai muttered, before stepping aside, suddenly a huge crater appeared where she had been standing, another clone had disappeared.

"You'll have to do better if you want to get me" Mitsukai yelled before disappearing again. This would take longer than she had planned.

The ANBU team wasted no time and went to help their Hokage, following the deadly craters on the ground; leaving Naruto with Kakashi, Anko, Sakura and Hinata.

"Please, resign Naruto, there is no way you could overpower us" Kakashi said, falling into a battle stance and reaching for his kunai pouch. The others followed the suit

**"****Use my ****power kit. I'll help you by bending it so that you don't get hurt as fast as you should"**Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind, he nodded and began gathering chakra. In a few seconds a blue aura surrounded him, a few more seconds passed before a red aura began to surround the blue one.

"T-that's Kyuubi's chakra" Kakashi warned his team and lifted his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan eye. There was no other choice, he had to use it.

"**Now kit, stop my chakra from flowing, a little bit more and your body won't be able to handle it"**

'_Understood'_

Naruto did as Kyuubi said, he stopped the chakra flow. Slowly the two layers of chakra began to mix, forming an Aura the same color as Mitsukai's hair, light purple.

"I know I wouldn't be able to overpower you with my current powers…**BUT WITH KYUUBI'S POWER I'LL CRUSH YOU!**" his voice suddenly turned demonical, his killing intent began to make their breath ragged.

"Go Anko!" Kakashi commanded Anko launched an array of kunai towards Naruto; his chakra aura stopped them from touching him.

"I thought so" Kakashi muttered, going through an array of handseals.

"**Mippu Shikata # 2 – Reiki Yokuatsusha**" Kakashi yelled a kanji for 'seal' appeared on his hand.

"I'm sorry Naruto" he said before he lunged towards him; Naruto tried to move but the snakes coming from Anko's selves were holding him on place

"Shit…" Naruto muttered, closing his eyes

* * *

"Shit…" Mitsukai muttered before dodging another chakra enhanced punch; she could call the Hokage many things, but apparently 'old hag' wasn't one of them. She began making handseals. 

"**Katon: Houka ****Tatsu no Jutsu"** she yelled, a huge fire dragon began to emerge from her mouth. She signaled the rapidly approaching ANBU, the dragon seemed to nod and lunged at them. She turned to look at Naruto, he had released Kyuubi's chakra but not even with that he would be able to stand against Sharingan no Kakashi.

_ 'No choice then'_

She began making hand-seals with her sword on her hands.

"Feel honored…"she said, looking at Tsunade before she stopped doing the hand-seals "…You will be one of the few who have seen my technique…"

Her chakra flared once again, this time it was purple with small threads of black.

"**Seishuku Shikyo Kata: Shikyo Butoukai" **she said, instantly vanishing. Her fire dragon had been dispatched by the ANBU, but their victory was short lived when Mitsukai appeared behind one and sliced his throat before disappearing again.

"This technique was developed by my Kage and I. It's our own special Silent Death technique, no mist needed, just a sword, speed, and stealth" she said, before slicing another ANBU's throat

"ANBU, retreat to the headquarters!" Tsunade commanded, the ANBU immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mitsukai turned and faced Tsunade.

"Now you know I'm able to kill all the villagers before you're able to stop me" she said, smirking at Tsunade. "You would probably beat me if you didn't have to protect the civilians, but a kage must protect its village, am I mistaken?"

"You bitch…"

"Now, now; where are the manners of a Kage?"

"…"

"So…what do you say, should I kill the villagers?"

"…Fine…take Naruto"

"You made the right decision Hokage of Konohagakure, I shall take my leave immediately" she said before turning to Naruto's battle, he was bound by some snakes and Sharingan Kakashi was about to strike him with something

"Just…take care of him…" Tsunade pleaded

"…I will" Mitsukai said before disappearing in a flash.

* * *

Naruto prepared to feel extreme pain; instead he felt someone pushing him onto the ground, he opened his eyes and saw Mitsukai holding Kakashi's wrist. 

"**Raiton:**** Erekutorikku Tatchi no Jutsu"** she whispered, sending an electric charge on Kakashi's arm, he screamed in pain, she let go of his arm and kicked him. She turned to face Anko and in a flash, Mitsukai had sliced her snakes.

"Let's get out of here Naruto!" she yelled before taking him bridal style and zooming out of the village

"Shit!" Kakashi yelled "Come on, we can still catch them"

"No…" a female voice said, from the trees Tsunade emerged, her clothes ripped from where Mitsukai had managed to hit her.

"What do you mean? We can let her go, she has Naruto" Sakura yelled angrily.

"…She would have been able to kill the whole villagers, yet she didn't" Tsunade said, looking at the gates "We can only hope Naruto was under some mind manipulation jutsu and that he will return…sometime soon"

Hinata remained silent throughout the whole discussion, she was gazing in the direction of where Naruto and Mitsukai had disappeared.

"Byakugan" she whispered, the veins around her eyes bulged. She saw nothing; they had gone out of the reach of her Byakugan.

"Naruto-kun…"

Mitsukai and Naruto zoomed through the trees, to a Chunnin's eye they would have seem to be nothing but a blur; to a Jounin's eye they would have seen a purple and orange blur. An ANBU would have seen a person moving at an insane speed. A Kage would have seen her perfectly, moving at a great speed.

"Shit!" Mitsukai muttered, disturbing Naruto from his train of thought.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"…I had to use one of my most powerful techniques on your kage…seems like I overdid it…again" she said, her eyes darted to her right side and came to an abrupt halt.

"We are being followed" she whispered to Naruto, he tensed and reached for his kunai pouch.

They stood there completely rigid until they heard a voice coming from the trees

"Well…seems like you overdid it again Mitsukai…" a green haired guy sitting on a tree said.

"…It has been a while…Reisei" she muttered before grabbing the hilt of her sword. What a bad timing this guy had.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay! Chapter Two is done. According to my crappy English-Japanese translator, this is what the techniques mean: 

"**Raiton: Erekutorikku Tatchi**** no Jutsu"** --- Electric Touch  
**"Mippu Shikata # 2 – Reiki Yokuatsusha **--- Sealing Method # 2 – Aura Suppressor  
**"Katon: Houka Doragon no Jutsu" **--- Fire Dragon Technique  
**"Seishuku Shikyo Kata: Shikyo Butoukai" **--- Silent Death Style: Death Dance

Please Read and Review; if more people review, the next chapter will be out faster!


End file.
